1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a sensing function.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch panel typically allows users to select screens by touching an index screen displayed on an image display apparatus. An image display apparatus employing a touch panel detects a touch position by using the touch panel and is driven in response to an input signal corresponding to the touch position.
An image display apparatus with a touch panel does not need to be connected to independent input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., and thus the image display apparatus with the touch panel tends to be widely used.
The touch panel technology, recently, is applied to liquid crystal displays. The touch panel is provided on a substrate, separate from a liquid crystal display panel, or commonly provided on a substrate with the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel coupled with the touch panel may be applied to an all-in-one computer like an in-cell computer.